Darkest Powers: An Exciting Discovery
by ElizabethAzura
Summary: Just as the title says...


The next day I found Tori researching in the computer room. I was originally going to come and tell her that Aunt Lauren and Kit were coming to visit and check everything out after I had spoken to them over the phone about what had happened over the past few days. But I sorta left out the part about Simon.

"What are you searching?" I asked looking over her shoulder.

"I'm trying to find any public research the Edison Group might have made during the time they studied Vampires." She explained taking a sip of her coffee. I nodded.

"What have you found out so far?"

"That they successfully changed a Vampire back into a normal human." She said. My mood lightened. Maybe we did still have a chance at helping Simon.

"How? Kit said they had tried to kill the doctors and whatnot." I said.

"Yeah well Kit, my lovely father, doesn't seem to include details to often does he?" Tori sighed. I agreed with her. Now I was eager to help out, so I pulled up a chair beside her.

"Okay, did it say anything about how they had done it? Any details?" I asked.

"Well all I have so far, is that they had injected a human blood into their system. In the wrists or neck. After a few days the Vampire started to grow normal teeth, their tattoos faded, and their blood lust disappeared. Boom. A human." Tori said scrolling around the screen.

"Wow. But where exactly did they get the uh… human blood?" I asked quietly, not knowing if I seriously wanted to answer. Tori made a strange face.

"They got it from the kids they had killed…." Tori responded.

"They wouldn't post something like that on the internet!" I cried.

"I'm assuming, obviously." Tori snorted, punching my arm.

"Okay you keep searching. I'll go tell Derek about everything you have already found out." I got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Might as well get more coffee…." I mumble to myself heading towards the coffee maker. I look out the window for a split second, and let my now full coffee cup fall and shatter on the floor. Simon is staring back at me. I start to scream but he's gone before Tori and Derek come looking for the crazy girl screaming.

"What the hell are you screaming about? And WHAT is this MESS?" She exclaims, already reaching for the broom, to sweep up the shards of glass. Derek wraps his reassuring arms around me, and whispered in my ear.

"You saw Simon didn't you?"

I started at the mention of his name.

"Yeah, how did you know…?" I whispered back. By now Tori was back in the computer room, so Derek and I could talk freely.

"I saw him. I tried to talk to him… but he's changing Chloe. He's changing fast." He said sadly. I felt his pain. I mean Simon and I didn't exactly have the BEST relationship in the world considering we completely failed at dating. But other than that I considered Simon as family. Like my brother or something. Just thinking how the vampire clan here will soon have a vampire sorcerer, sends dark chills up my spine. I feel tears forming in the back of my eyes but I blink them away. Tori comes back into the room, smelling like her new Florilia Forest scent, making Derek gag teasingly. Tori makes a face and punches him. Tori considers Derek as a brother after he saved her from the crazed vampire women that was supposedly Kayla's real mother. With Simon being her actual brother, it surprises me that she isn't as worried and depressed about the vamp situation as Derek and I.

"I'm going out for coffee!" She chimes happily.

"We have coffee here." Derek breathes, eyeing her with suspicion. Tori rolls her eyes, and puts her hands on her hips.

"Fine. I AM going to get coffee, but I need a dose of mega flirtation." Tori winks and she's out the door. I stand there opened mouthed. Derek's laughing like and idiot, which makes me smile.

"She wants a BOYFRIEND?" I sputter, holding my stomach which is heaving from my explosive laughter.

"Whatever. Let her do what she needs to do." Derek laughs and heads for the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" I squeal, leaping towards him. He laughs again, and holds me in a tight embrace. I smile, happy in his muscular arms.

"Just… out. I don't want to be here when you tell my dad about Simon." Derek whispered. I nodded. I understood.

"Uhm, okay, just please be careful?" I asked.

"You know I will." He responded kissing me on the forehead. Then he was gone. I pouted and paced around the kitchen.

"Might as well get ready for my guests." I mumbled angrily to myself. I spent the next 3 hours breaking my back, cleaning every article of dirtiness.

"FINALLY!" I yelled in triumph, ripping off my shitty rubber gloves. Of course that's when the doorbell rings. I try to fix my hair as best as I can, then head to the door.

"CHLOE!" Aunt Lauren shrieked, engulfing me in her arms. Kit patted my back and stepped into the house and studied the place.

"We have to talk- seriously." I mumbled, not wanting to look them in the eyes. We headed toward the living room, and all took a seat. There was silence. Awkward silence. I didn't notice I was crying until Aunt Lauren wiped the tears away with her hand. I explained everything about Kayla, Derek, and how hard our lives were. Then before I knew it I had no choice but to tell them about Simon. If Kit and his stupid ass collegues had been more fucking careful with their Vampire experiments, I wouldn't have to tell him that his son was becoming one of the monsters he studied. My sadness turned to anger, and before I knew what I was doing I slapped Kit as hard as I could.

"Chloe what the hell are you doing?" Aunt Lauren shouted, dragging me back.

"It's YOUR fault Simon is becoming a Vampire!" I shrieked, pointing my finger at Kit. I breathed heavily. Aunt Lauren let me go. Kit was pale, and he sat down rubbing his temples.

"What did you just say?" He whispered. I could tell by his tone that shit was about to go down. I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat.

"Simon is turning into a Vampire. He was hypnotized by the leader of the clan by the motel. The leader wants Simon because he is a Sorcerer and he will now be a Vampire. He almost got Derek but we managed to save him before it was too late. It's your fault-" Kit exploded, his face so red he could've been mistaken for a tomato. I'm not even joking.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME IT'S MY FAULT THAT MY SON IS TURNING INTO A VAMPIRE! I NEVER COULD'VE STOPPED THIS!" He bellowed making me even angrier.

"YES YOU COULD'VE! YOU COULD'VE CAPTURED ALL THE FUCKING CAMPIRES YOU GOT AND KILLED THEM. YOU HAD THE CHANCE TO ELIMINATE THE WHOLE FUCKING SPECIE. BUT YOU DIDN'T BECAUSE YOU'RE SLEFISH!" I shrieked back at him. The next thing I knew Kit had Aunt Lauren by the arm, and the front door slammed, the sound making me jump. I sat staring at the wall until, I heard a key in the door, and a giggling Tori stumbling into the house.

"Love you baby, see you tomorrow!" Tori yelled, making a very perverted stripper move in the doorway. I heard a car engine roar, and drive away. Tori shut the door and took off her high heels.

"What the FUCK happened to YOU?" I stuttered, eyeing her skank-tastic outfit.

"BOOZE. THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED." She giggled, hugging me sloppily. I looked inside her purse and saw the outfit she had been wearing when she left. Then I eyed the one that was on her body now. Someone went shopping after a coffee.

"AND who the hell was that?" I said pointing towards the door.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Hehe, that was Mark." She dazed dreamily, nearly drooling. I frowned, and dragged her towards her room.

"And who was this Mark guy? Where exactly did you meet him?" I asked slowly, making sure she understood every word.

"Bimbo's." She slurred resting her head on my shoulder, taking shaky steps. I nodded, remembering seeing the shabby bar on our way here. As I started to undress her, she started smacking my hands away.

"I'm trying to get you in comfy clothes, stupid." I murmured, taking her hoe worthy shirt off. I turned on her bedside lamp to see better, when I noticed dark purple lines across her shoulder blades. When I looked closer I realized their _finger marks._ I dismiss it. _She probably got touchy with the Mark guy. _When I finally got her into pink comfy pajamas I turned off the light and told her to go to bed. But she was already snoring. I laughed quietly, and shut the door. I stayed up a little while longer, but decided to go to sleep. As I laid down and closed my eyes. A few minutes later I hear footsteps. I assume their Derek's but as I get closer I realize their not. My heart starts to pound, and all my hair stands up straight. The person here was not Derek. Something was about to go very, very wrong I could feel it. I got up silently and walked towards the door. I'm about to turn the door knob, when I hear Tori's blood curdling scream echo eerily throughout the house. That's all I need to know the person in our house is dangerous. I rip open the door, and sprint down the hall. I turn the corner and come face to face with a- _Vampire. _Dear God Derek, where the fuck are you? Before I know what I'm doing I'm running towards the monster my palms stretched out. White electric static bursts from my palms, heading straight towards to Vampire. He shrieked in pain when the electricity shot into his chest, and coursed through his body. Then there was only a pile of dust in front of Tori's door. I closed my palms, stopping the electricity from shooting into the air in front of me. I lower my arms, shaking. Tori poked her head slowly out of the doorway. When she saw me she ran towards me, stumbling from the effects of the alcohol. She threw her arms around me.

"Was that you?" She asked, her words still a bit slurred.

"Yes. I don't know what just happened, but I think I just discovered a new power." I whispered.

"You SAVED me. You're my HERO." She exclaimed, shaking my hand. I pushed her off lightly.

"Go back to bed." I laughed, pushing her towards her room. The dust was gone, but the scent of burnt flesh still hung in the air. I could really get to love my new power. I smirked to myself and headed towards the front door. I shut it and locked it, only to have someone knock. I opened the door, and Derek stood there, immediately hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Chloe. I smelled a Vampire, but seeing you're okay-" My kiss silenced him.

"I actually just kicked some male Vampire ass a few minutes ago." I said, laughing at the dumb expression on Derek's face.

"WHAT?" He exclaimed. I outstretched my palms and silently commanded electricity to come to me. Thin, white strands of glowing electricity danced in the air.

"I discovered a new power!" I squealed, jumping up and down.

"That's great!" Derek said, hugging me.

"Now I can actually help you guys fight the clan! Oh and when I use my electricity Vampire's go through a lot of pain, then turn to dust!" I said, getting more excited by the second.

"Okay I think it's time for you to go to bed." Derek laughed leading me toward our room.

"Where's Tori? What happened with… Kit?" Derek asked, as we passed her room. I laughed to myself, thinking of her slutty attire, but frowned thinking about my confrontation with Aunt Lauren and Kit.

"I'll tell you in the morning." I murmured, burying my head against his shoulder.


End file.
